This invention relates generally to flashlights and, in particular, to a miniature flashlight.
Typically, miniature flashlights such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,263 utilize small batteries commonly referred to as "pen light" batteries. These miniature flashlights usually include a cylindrical casing for holding the batteries, a miniature bulb, and a head assembly rotatably mounted on the casing for turning the bulb "on" and "off". The head assembly is movable longitudinally of the casing to focus the beam of light emitted by the bulb. Rotation of the head assembly in one direction permits the electrical circuit through the flashlight to be closed thereby illuminating the bulb. Conversely, rotation of the head assembly in the opposite direction opens the electrical circuit thereby extinguishing the bulb. A drawback of known miniature flashlights is that they require the use of specially constructed miniature bulbs which are not always readily available to the average consumer.